grassrootzfandomcom-20200213-history
To do
A-Z A step by step list from start to finish Done - Choose a platform to start on. Facebook in our case. - Create a page that's viral worthy. Fan-page about Paul Stamets. - Register the domain names for the foundation. http://sustainableeducationfoundation.org/ I also got the .com .info and .nl urls - Make accounts on all social media sites to enlarge our reach. Most important are YouTube, Facebook and Twitter and Google+. In progress - Upload quality info. Use peer reviewed research and where possible the original articles. - Create hubs where people can go for information. ' 'We need people to be able to connect to one another so the creation of multiple hubs should be a good idea. - Send messages to different pages, blogs and sites. Small pages till we have 1k likes, then till we have 10k likes relatively large pages and blogs and when we reach 100k likes we'll start messaging large pages, groups, blogs and news sites. - Create the site with platform. Build in a database, forum, wikimedia and a social network feed with management tools To Do Next week - Complete the info on forum and wiki. Post and update everything, get it ready for mass use. - Officially register the foundation. Will call to see what the options are as i'm on welfare. - Partner with grassroots to promote their cause and link them to our collective. The goal is to gather as many grassroot initiatives possible to both gain more members and start linking all grasstroots. Next month - Partner with a few large YouTube channels to get the word out. As time progresses partner with more channels to get more reach. I am also thinking about partnering with the Vlogbrothers to make another Crash Course series. - Gather field specific members and ask them to help give updates on their respective fields. We need a lot of information to stay updated on the latest advancements. - Write newsletter protocol and copy paste skeleton. Next half year - Gather 1m likes. Through the network we just set up that should be easy. - Assign the right people to the right tasks. Get a group of moderators and experts to update on everything so there will be a continual flow of information. - Contact organizations with similar goals. Add them to the collective and start branching into all demographics and disciplines. One year + - Open multiple centers around the world. To encourage the free flow of information we need hubs in every country and eventually every major city. - Grow to a global organization for the promotion of sustainable education. At this point the foundation has been fully established and now we can reach out to schools to teach the core values there. Personally I am thinking about the Montessori, their objective is similar to ours, raise autonomous and responsible adults. Stuff to add There is a lot of stuff that needs to happen and to easily add something to add later here are the things that need to be added to this list. - Hub system for contact (own social network). - Reach out to independent journalists. Daily Update A daily update to do on the forum and then reblog it on tumblr. #Foundation current state #Foundation plans (weekly, each saturday) #Community current state #Community plans (weekly, each saturday) #Social media current state #Social media plans (weekly, each saturday) #Permaculture Design Course